Coming Undone Español
by Mommy's Bad Girl
Summary: Hemos pasado de ser perfectos, a no ser nada. Yo lo tenía todo, hasta que ella apareció. Hasta que decidí engañar todo lo que alguna vez conocí por un segundo con ella. Soy Edward Cullen, y ésta es la historia de cómo destrocé mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary: ** Hemos pasado de ser perfectos, a no ser nada. Yo lo tenía todo, hasta que ella apareció. Hasta que yo me perdí. Hasta que decidí engañar todo lo que alguna vez conocí por un segundo con ella. Éste soy yo, destruyendo mi matrimonio, mi familia y mi vida. Soy Edward Cullen, y ésta es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>0.- Introducción.<strong>

"You couldn't keep your hands to yourself" Sia.

**Coming Undone**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

**Dedos**. Dedos que sonrojan dermis. **Dermis** que se extiende hasta las pantorrillas. Pantorrillas que llegan a lugares explícitos del alma.

**Alma**. Aquella que perdimos cuando empezamos con este juego**. ****Juego**. El que ella y yo practicamos prácticamente diario. Miradas misteriosas, toques suaves, sonrisas fingidas. Un _"Hola, ¿Cómo te va?"_ diario. Un _"Más fuerte"_ en la oscuridad de esa habitación de hotel en la que todos nos conocen pero nadie hace algún comentario.

Mis ojos observan alrededor, buscándola.

Quiero encontrarla, para luego perderla. Porque así es, porque siempre será de esa manera.

Porque yo estoy casado y _ella_… ella ni siquiera tiene compromisos.

**Ella**. Y su olor me llena de recuerdos. La necesito. Necesito sentir cómo sus labios besan mi cuello y su calor me abraza.

Le hago una seña con la cabeza y ella asiente, sonriendo.

La amo, pero tomo la mano de mi esposa que está sentada a un lado mío.

Mi esposa, la que no debería de estar en el panorama, no tiene ni idea de lo que está sucediendo. Ella sigue creyendo que nuestros votos están intactos.

Qué ingenua.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que no era normal que me quedara "en la oficina" hasta largas horas de la noche?, ¿No se daba cuenta que lo único que tocaba su piel eran mis manos, y solo cuando había gente alrededor?

No. No lo hacía. Mi esposa no se daba cuenta. Yo no me daba cuenta. La gente no se daba cuenta.

Ni siquiera _ella_ se daba cuenta.

—¿Estás listo para irnos? — Pregunta mi esposa y yo asiento, y sonrío. Aunque estoy completamente seguro que mi sonrisa no llega a iluminar absolutamente nada de mis facciones.

—¿Te dije que te ves hermosa? — Pregunto. Y estoy diciendo la verdad. Es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto. Cuando me casé con ella estaba seguro que jamás había visto un rostro tan angelical.

Y tenía razón. Todas las mujeres palidecían en belleza en comparación de mi mujer.

Lástima que para mí no era lo suficiente. Nada me era suficiente.

Excavada tras excavada me voy hundiendo más en esto.

Pasé de ser un niño dorado, con una vida increíble, a ser el monstruo que ahora soy. Pasé de tener el matrimonio perfecto con la mujer perfecta a tener un amorío con una mujer medianamente normal.

Pasé de tenerlo todo y no apostar nada… a apostar todo y quedarme en la absoluta mierda

Pasé de vivir a existir.

Éste soy yo. Soy Edward Cullen, el hombre que siempre tuvo todo, que tenía la familia perfecta, el negocio perfecto, la vida perfecta.

… Y que ahora ya ni siquiera le interesa regresar a ser él.

Soy yo. Perdiéndome a mí mismo a cada momento.

Y no saben cuánto me arrepiento de ello.

* * *

><p>Phew... ésto sí... sí, ya, ya sé. Sé que me quieren matar por andar de regreso porque juré jamás regresar, pero tomaré ésto como ejercicio de escritura. Dios sabe que necesito algo que quite mi cabeza de tanta mierda que está sucediendo en la vida real. Espero que puedan ayudarme.<p>

No sé cada cuándo pueda subir, pero lo haré pronto. Los caps no serán muy largos, la historia no será extensa... recuerden. Ejercicio de escritura.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Me dan amor del de a deveras?

Las amo.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

Mommy's Bad Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:**Hemos pasado de ser perfectos, a no ser nada. Yo lo tenía todo, hasta que ella apareció. Hasta que yo me perdí. Hasta que decidí engañar todo lo que alguna vez conocí por un segundo con ella. Éste soy yo, destruyendo mi matrimonio, mi familia y mi vida. Soy Edward Cullen, y ésta es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Capítulo<strong>

"_I see right through you any hour" Blue Fundation. _

**Coming Undone**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

Abril, 2009

—Te amo— Dice mi esposa antes de besarme como despedida.

La amo, pero no se lo digo. No sé por qué.

Probablemente, en mi inconsciente, siento que no se lo merece, aunque sé que sí.

Ella se merece todo. Se merece un esposo que la quiera, alguien que pueda hacerla feliz.

Se merece el mundo entero.

—¡Te amo!— Contesto de regreso y lo grito sobre mi hombro. Me río de la sonrisa tan tierna que alumbra su rostro. Ella es hermosa.

La amo… y por eso se lo digo.

Porque se lo merece, y yo soy un egoísta, pero no lo soy tanto como para hacerla sufrir.

Subo a mi auto, como todas las mañanas. La radio suena, como todas las mañanas. Mi termo de café está en el compartimiento especial entre el tablero y la bocina, como todas las mañanas.

Amo mis mañanas, y las odio.

Son todas iguales… aunque hoy hay algo diferente.

Hoy es el primer día de mi nueva asistente. Ashley había tenido que irse por el permiso de embarazo, y había dejado a ésta nueva chica en su lugar.

Solo rezaba porque no hiciera un desastre de papeles hoy. Odiaba los desastres.

Pienso en mi esposa y sonrío. Hoy se haría, de nuevo, la prueba de embarazo y veríamos qué sucedería. Me emociona el pensar que un pequeño Edward Cullen se está formando en su panza.

Lo habíamos estado intentando por meses, pero nada sucedía.

Temía que ella tuviera un problema, que yo tuviera un problema. Temía que los dos tuviéramos un problema, pero me tranquilizaba un poco con la idea de que curso que mi vida estaba tomando una forma.

Mi vida era perfecta.

Éste embarazo también lo sería.

Llego a la oficina y saludo al portero. Saludo a la gente que va pasando a un lado mío y que me sede el paso.

Sé que la mayoría es hipócrita, pero, de nuevo, yo también puedo serlo.

Subo al elevador y aprieto el botón con el número más grande. La música genérica que se escucha de fondo me saca de quicio, y justo cuando estoy a dos segundos de destrozar las bocinas con mi maletín, las puertas se abren.

Y _ella _entra.

Sus zapatos están sucios y su falda un poco arrugada. No es perfecta. No es como mi esposa.

No es nadie.

Pero, a la vez, es alguien.

Su rostro se gira, y puedo ver una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Me mira de arriba abajo y me cierra el ojo, antes de voltearse.

Me siento asqueado.

Llegamos a mi piso, y los dos salimos a la vez.

Su rostro está en shock, mientras el mío es una máscara de seriedad.

Esto no puede estar pasando. No hoy. No en mi día perfecto. No en mi vida perfecta.

No en mi oficina perfecta.

—¿Sr. Cullen? — Pregunta ella en una voz diminuta y yo asiento. Mi mandíbula tiene tanta presión que siento que va a estallar.

—Yo… uh, yo… siento mucho lo del elevador— Comienza ella, pero yo hago un movimiento con la mano y la hago callar.

Su voz es tan…

Desagradable.

—Quiero los reportes de el caso Newton en mi escritorio en menos de una hora— Murmuro y me encamino hacia mi oficina, dejándola ahí parada.

—Ah, y señorita…— Hablo sobre mi hombro, sin siquiera voltear a verla. Su imagen hace que me den escalofríos y no de los buenos.

—Swan— Contesta ella en un susurro.

—Señorita Swan, mañana la quiero más presentable. Y si vuelvo a ver ése tipo de comportamiento en la oficina, será despedida— Contesto y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Perfecto. Todo esto tenía que salir perfecto.

Era la única manera en la que podría continuar con mi vida.

Perfecto.

Perfección.

* * *

><p>Perfectward llegó para quedarse. Espero poder subir un chap diario, si no es que más, puesto que, como ven, son bastante cortos.<p>

Las amo, y gracias por el recibimiento tan grande. Abrochen sus cinturones, porque saben que ésto será un viaje ANGSTY muy cabrón.

Stephenie Meyer creó a Edward, yo lo muté e hice a Perfectward.

¿Opiniones?

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

Mommy's Bad Girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:**Hemos pasado de ser perfectos, a no ser nada. Yo lo tenía todo, hasta que ella apareció. Hasta que yo me perdí. Hasta que decidí engañar todo lo que alguna vez conocí por un segundo con ella. Éste soy yo, destruyendo mi matrimonio, mi familia y mi vida. Soy Edward Cullen, y ésta es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>2.- Capítulo<strong>

"_Let us disagree, cause wrong was made for you to be" Agnes Obel __  
><em>

**Coming Undone**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

Mayo, 2009

—Sr. Cullen…— _Su boca es obscenamente roja._

—… entonces el caso Weber/Newton…— ¿_De dónde sacaba su ropa?, ¿De un basurero?_

—… me pidió que le dijera que…— _Su voz es desagradablemente suave._

—… la cena a la que tiene que... — _No la soporto._

—… su cita con el…— _No puedo ni verla._

—¿Algo más que se le ofrezca, señor? — Pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.

Es tan intolerante. Es más, no sé ni por qué sigue trabajando aquí.

La odio.

Ella es toda mi anti-tesis. Es desordenada, sucia, habladora, terca.

Es desesperante.

Éste último mes había venido a la oficina con los atuendos más estrafalarios que hubiese visto jamás. Tuve que recordarle las políticas de la oficina por milésima vez.

No era nada como mi esposa.

No la soportaba…

Solo… no.

No podía ni verla.

—¿Señorita Swan? — Pregunto antes de que salga de la oficina. Me pregunto si se dará cuenta de mi cara de asco cada vez que me veo en la desagradable necesidad de hablarle.

O sea, cinco días a la semana. Cada veinte minutos durante diez horas.

Mierda.

—¿Sí, Sr. Cullen? — Contesta ella y siento la bilis subiendo por mi garganta al escuchar su voz tan llena de… apatía.

—Le pediré de favor que ya no use esa clase de perfume. Llena el ambiente de un olor bastante desagradable y no me gusta que MI oficina huela así— Contesto con una cara seria y puedo ver su cara cambiando de color. Rojo claro, magenta, color vino, rojo claro otra vez.

Su labio comienza a temblar.

Sonrío, satisfecho. Su olor, al igual que ella, me dan nauseas.

La odio.

Antes de que pueda contestarme algo, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de mi esposa.

Solo me doy cuenta de que se ha ido cuando el sonido de la puerta hace eco en mi oficina.

…

—No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso, pobre chica— Mi esposa niega con la cabeza, desaprobatoriamente, pero una sonrisa se pinta en sus perfectos labios rosas y deja ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

—Se lo merece, amor— Contesto. Tomo un poco de vino de mi copa y sonrío cuando veo la cara de mi esposa.

—Eres malo— Dice ella y yo dejo la copa en la mesa. En un movimiento lento me pongo encima de ella y tomo sus muñecas, poniéndolas encima de su cabeza.

—¿Qué tan malo? — Murmuro, juguetón. Ella es hermosa. Su pelo largo derramado sobre los sillones blancos. Sus hermosos ojos de color verde.

La amo.

Ella es perfecta. Es todo lo que jamás desee y siempre quise tener.

—Muy, muy malo— Y me besa, y hasta su boca sabe perfecta. Coco y vainilla.

La mano que tengo libre acaricia y se desliza por debajo de su vestido blanco, encontrando piel.

Piel suave y tersa. Piel húmeda. Piel perfecta. Piel hermosa.

—En ese caso, déjame demostrarte qué tan bueno puedo ser— Susurro y un gemido increíblemente celestial es su única respuesta.

Isabella Swan jamás podría llegar a ésta clase de excelencia.

Ni siquiera aunque volviera a nacer.

Ni siquiera si yo mismo intentaba perfeccionarla.

* * *

><p>Perfectward ataca otra vez. Turinturinturin.<p>

¿Nos vemos... en 24 horas?

Las amo.

¿Opiniones?

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

Mommy's Bad Girl


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:**Hemos pasado de ser perfectos, a no ser nada. Yo lo tenía todo, hasta que ella apareció. Hasta que yo me perdí. Hasta que decidí engañar todo lo que alguna vez conocí por un segundo con ella. Éste soy yo, destruyendo mi matrimonio, mi familia y mi vida. Soy Edward Cullen, y ésta es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>3.- Capítulo<strong>

"_Look at her with her eyes like a flame__  
><em>_She will love you like a fly will never love you, again" Massive Attack_

**Coming Undone**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl._

Junio, 2009

—¡QUÉ HICISTE! — Sus horrendos ojos marrones me observan con pánico, pero no me importa. La _estúpida _había cometido un error GIGANTE.

—Yo… uh… yo…— Titubea, pero no dejo que termine.

—¿TÚ QUÉ? ¿DECIDISTE ARRUINAR UNO DE LOS CASOS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE TIENE ÉSTA FIRMA POR TU ESTUPIDEZ? ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO? — Mi voz se asemeja a la de un rugido y estoy completamente seguro de que si mi esposa me viese en éste instante, estaría decepcionada.

—Es que yo no pensé que…— Comienza, pero yo la interrumpo.

—¡OBVIAMENTE NO PENSASTE! ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA PARA LA EMPRESA? ¡TODOS PODRÍAMOS PERDER NUESTROS TRABAJOS! — Grito otra vez y su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

—ERES UNA IDIOTA.

Y luego todo se queda en silencio.

Y la odio, la odio por tener que arruinar toda mi perfección. La odio porque está destrozando todo mi entorno.

Debería de haberla despedido desde un inicio.

Dios… debería de despedirla en éste instante.

—Sal de mi oficina— Digo, pero ella no hace movimiento alguno.

Terca. Siempre tan terca.

—Sal. De. Mi. Oficina— Vuelvo a repetir pero ella niega con la cabeza. Su cabello marrón moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—Eres la persona más egocéntrica y enferma que he conocido en toda mi vida— Dice en un susurro, y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

—No confundas el egocentrismo con el perfeccionismo. Si no fueras tan idiota sabrías la diferencia.

—¡DEJA DE LLAMARME IDIOTA!, ¡SOY HUMANA, COMETO ERRORES!

—¡NO ERRORES MULTIMILLONARIOS! — Contesto de regreso y tengo tantas ganas de abofetearla.

Jamás en mi vida había deseado pegarle a una mujer tanto como en éste momento.

—Estas despedida— Digo después de algunos segundos de silencio y ella niega con la cabeza.

—Eres un puerco sexista— Dice, y antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, antes de que yo pudiera pensar en algo, la tomo por los brazos y… la beso.

Sabe mal. Sabe diferente y no me gusta, pero muerdo sus labios y siento un poco de sangre en mi lengua.

Su olor no es perfecto.

No huele a coco ni a vainilla.

Huele a… Isabella y eso me disgusta.

Todo sobre ella me disgusta.

No sé qué estoy haciendo.

No sé por qué lo estoy haciendo.

Y lo peor es que ella me besa de regreso y me jala el pelo y la estampo contra mi escritorio para poder frotar mi erección entre sus piernas.

La odio.

Dios… la odio tanto.

Esto no es perfecto.

Jamás lo será, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Y mientras le desgarro la blusa y ella desabrocha mi camisa, me doy cuenta que una vez que lo haga no podré parar.

Y mientras ella gime, horrendamente, contra mi boca, me doy cuenta de una cosa…

… de lo mucho que me arrepentiría de esto. De lo enfermo que sería ésta situación.

De lo bastante que heriría a mi esposa.

Me daba cuenta que esto no podría jamás llegar a ser perfección.

* * *

><p>*Se esconde detrás de un plátano gigante (?)*<p>

Sí... mentadas de madre van gratis, yo lo sé.

Perfectward y... sus joterías.

Las amo, ¿Opiniones?

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

Mommy's Bad Girl


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary: **Hemos pasado de ser perfectos, a no ser nada. Yo lo tenía todo, hasta que ella apareció. Hasta que yo me perdí. Hasta que decidí engañar todo lo que alguna vez conocí por un segundo con ella. Éste soy yo, destruyendo mi matrimonio, mi familia y mi vida. Soy Edward Cullen, y ésta es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>4.- Capítulo<strong>

"_Another night with her__  
><em>_But I'm always wanting you" Blink 182_

**Coming Undone**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

Agosto, 2009

—_Argh_…— Gruño antes de caer, exhausto, sobre su cuerpo.

Su calor me da escalofríos y quiero llorar de lo mal que se siente su olor en mi nariz.

Todo esto está mal.

Muy mal. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Cada vez que la veo es… es indispensable que la tenga.

Me levanto sin decir nada, y comienzo a vestirme. Puedo ver a Isabella por el rabillo del ojo, cubriendo su pecho desnudo con la sabana.

El color blanco hace poco contraste con su piel, extremadamente pálida.

Se ve horriblemente tierna.

Me doy asco.

—Vístete y vete. Nos veremos el lunes en la oficina— Murmuro cuando termino de abotonar mi camisa y comienzo a checar mi BlackBerry.

5 llamadas perdidas. De mi esposa.

Jamás me había llamado tanto en una sola noche.

Esto es raro. Muy raro.

Tal vez algo le pasó. Y justo cuando estoy a punto de marcarle…

—¿Edward? — Susurra ella y levanto la vista.

—¿Qué? — Contesto. Y quito el dedo de el botón para hacer la llamada.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirle? — Y no puedo evitar reírme. Es tan… idiota.

—Isabella— y tengo que tomar aire para poder seguir—, si en algún momento de tu vida piensas que YO voy a dejar a mi esposa por TI… estás equivocada. No eres tan importante, ni tan perfecta.

Y con eso, salgo de la habitación pitando, queriendo llegar a mi casa y abrazar a mi esposa. Decirle que la amo y lo mucho que lo siento, aunque ella no entienda de qué hablo.

Pero sé que no lo voy a hacer, porque hay algo en lo que le mentí a Bella… y eso es que se está haciendo demasiado importante.

Tanto que me asusta.

Tanto que ni yo puedo entenderlo.

Veo el reloj, apunta las 12:30 AM y, de pronto, me siento muy cansado.

Tan cansado que ni siquiera me doy cuenta del a fecha tan importante que había pasado 30 minutos antes.

Tan cansado que, cuando subo al coche, ni siquiera recuerdo el por qué una caja de regalo está en la guantera.

Tan cansado… que me vale una mierda hacer trizas mi matrimonio.

…

En cuanto entro a mi casa sé que algo está mal. Todas las luces están apagadas.

No se ve perfecta.

No huele a perfecta.

No hay nadie.

Primero voy a la cocina, y veo la mesa del comedor puesta a mi paso. Las velas apagadas y un sobre recargado sobre un plato servido con comida fría.

Y luego… recuerdo.

Y quiero golpearme en ese instante.

Mi esposa me había dicho el día anterior que hoy me haría una cena, porque hoy era nuestro aniversario. Que tenía que darme una noticia importante.

Y yo no llegué. Jamás había faltado a una de nuestras cenas.

Nunca la había dejado plantada… porque la amo.

Porque siempre la he amado. Porque ella es perfecta.

Porque no se merecía esto.

¿Qué hice?... Dios, ¡QUÉ HICE!

Tomo el sobre que está en la mesa, y lo abro…

Y lo que leo hace que me tiemblen las manos y el papel se caiga y golpee el piso.

No.

Sí.

No.

Sí.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Mi vida no podía ser más perfecta… porque si así lo era, la arruinaría más.

Sin pensarlo, corro como loco hacia nuestra habitación, que está en el piso superior, y ahí la encuentro.

Está acostada en posición fetal en medio de la cama y, aunque está dormida, puedo ver lágrimas derramándose sobre nuestras blancas almohadas.

Es hermosa. Es perfecta. Es increíble.

El problema era que, por alguna razón, no era suficiente.

Y me sentía una mierda por ello.

Sin pensar en qué sucedería, la muevo y ella abre los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sus hermosos y llorosos ojos verdes que me observan con tristeza.

Minutos incómodos. Nadie dice nada y luego ella hace un puchero y tiene que respirar para decir sus próximas palabras.

—Se… se te olvidó— Dice en una voz tan diminuta que no entendía cómo era que podía escucharla.

Y mi corazón se rompe, porque es cierto.

Porque por mis errores había olvidado algo que podría haber sido perfecto.

—Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Por favor… por favor perdóname— Murmuro contra su pelo mientras la abrazo y quiero besar sus lágrimas, porque hasta llorando se ve perfecta.

—Te amo. Te amo. Por favor, perdóname, te amo—Digo una y otra vez, pero ella no dice nada.

Pongo mis manos contra su vientre y suspiro.

—Él o ella va a ser perfecto. Y yo voy a arreglar todo esto— Murmuro, de nuevo, y ella asiente.

Pero no dice nada, y su silencio me mata.

Ella sabe que algo anda mal.

Y yo era un cobarde por decirle que nuestra perfección ya no existía.

Era un monstruo.

—Te amo— Le digo, y siento que muero un poco por dentro.

Y lo peor… es que, aquellas palabras que tanto quería escuchar, no suenan de regreso.

* * *

><p>Perfectward ya no es tan perfecto, ¿Verdad?<p>

Lo amo, no sé uds.

Les cuento que me asaltaron y me robaron mi laptop. Estoy bien, pero mi orgullo está herido por no hacer nada. Toda mi info iba ahí... así que, a comenzar de nuevo.

Las amo a uds. también.

¿Opiniones?

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:**Hemos pasado de ser perfectos, a no ser nada. Yo lo tenía todo, hasta que ella apareció. Hasta que yo me perdí. Hasta que decidí engañar todo lo que alguna vez conocí por un segundo con ella. Éste soy yo, destruyendo mi matrimonio, mi familia y mi vida. Soy Edward Cullen, y ésta es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>5.- Capítulo<strong>

"_What do you do when you know something's bad for you__  
><em>_And you still can't let go?" Christina Aguilera._

**Coming Undone**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl._

Diciembre, 2009

Mi mano acaricia su vientre. Es increíble… grande, redondo y hermoso.

Es perfecto. Tal y como yo lo imagine.

Estamos en uno de los ultrasonidos, y hoy nos dirán el sexo del bebé.

Espero que sea niño… aunque sé que con una niña me volvería loco.

Beso sus labios y me siento relajado, y sé que todo va a estar bien, al menos lo que dure la cita con el médico y yo tenga que regresar al trabajo.

A _ella. _

Mi esposa se da cuenta de mi ansiedad y suaviza mi ceño fruncido.

—Tranquilo… parece como si ni siquiera quisieras estar aquí— Dice con tono de juego, pero puedo escuchar la honestidad detrás de sus palabras.

Ella realmente piensa que yo me arrepiento de todo esto. Del embarazo, de mi matrimonio, de todo.

Cuando en realidad, me arrepentía de la situación en la que me había metido hacía algunos meses.

Jamás debí de haberme acostado con Isabella, pero era casi imposible dejar de hacerlo. No podía parar, era como una droga para mi…

Y me arrepentiría por siempre de ello.

—No podría estar en otro lugar, cariño— Le contesto con ternura y aprieto su mano.

Ella sabe que algo ando mal, lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

Se ha dado cuenta de mis altas horas en la oficina, de la manera en la que, disgustado conmigo mismo, ya no la toco.

Se ha dado cuenta de cómo fantaseo en… tener sexo con otra mujer. No hacer el amor, no. Eso jamás podría hacerlo con otra persona que no fuese mi esposa.

Pero lo que yo estaba haciendo era aún más grave.

—¿Listos para saber el sexo de el próximo bebé Cullen? — Nos pregunta el doctor y yo asiento, feliz.

Porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento feliz por algo que no tenga que ver con toda la destrucción que me está trayendo abajo.

Por primera vez puedo sonreír sin sentir que soy un hipócrita.

Y cuando veo su pequeña forma en la pantalla y veo sus pies y sus manos y su cabeza, juro que voy a terminar con todo aquel que quisiese hacerle daño.

Y cuando veo las lágrimas de felicidad de mi mujer cuando nos dicen que es un varón, prometo que terminaré mi relación con Isabella.

Y cuando siento mis propias lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas… sé que ésta vez será cierto.

Porque lo necesito, porque estoy obligado a hacerlo.

Porque si no lo hago… perderé algo más importante que todo el mundo completo.

Solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para poder remediar todos mis errores.

* * *

><p>Corto, pero necesario.<p>

No... ésto NO es el final de la historia, pero nos estamos acercando.

Propablemente unos 5 chaps más...

Y ¡NO! no estén tan seguras que todo será felicidad. Para las que me conocen de antes... saben mi manera de hacer los finales ;)

Ésto es un gran paso, pero a la vez podría o no podría significar absolutamente nada. :) AVEDÁ!

Las amo.

¿Me dejan amor?

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:**Hemos pasado de ser perfectos, a no ser nada. Yo lo tenía todo, hasta que ella apareció. Hasta que yo me perdí. Hasta que decidí engañar todo lo que alguna vez conocí por un segundo con ella. Éste soy yo, destruyendo mi matrimonio, mi familia y mi vida. Soy Edward Cullen, y ésta es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>6.- Capítulo<strong>

_"I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go" Taylor Swift<em>

**Coming Undone**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

Diciembre, 2009

—Tú… tú no puedes hacer esto.

—Tú no me mandas. Yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, ¿O qué? ¿Pensaste que esto iba a durar para siempre? ¿Que mágicamente yo me enamoraría de ti y dejaría a mi esposa? ¿Pensaste que esto iba a ser el típico cuento de hadas, verdad?

—No sé… no sé de qué me hablas.

—Sí. Que yo me iba a enamorar de mi empleada, dejar a mi esposa y casarme contigo.

—¡ELLA NI SIQUIERA TE DA LO QUE NECESITAS! ¿SI NO, POR QUÉ ME BUSCASTE? ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ DÁNDOME EXPLICACIONES? ¡TE IMPORTO! ¡NO QUIERES HERIRME Y POR ESO ESTÁS AQUÍ!

Quería gritarle, y decirle que estaba equivocada… pero tenía razón. Nada era suficiente y no era culpa de mi esposa, ni de mi familia, ni de mi negocio… es más, no era ni culpa de Isabella. Era la mía.

Yo por siempre querer más. Por ser egoísta.

Dios… me odio tanto.

—Por favor… no me dejes— Susurra Isabella y se levanta de la silla— Por favor, Edward. Eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo mal que te trato? — Contesto e Isabella, en un suave movimiento, se sienta en mi regazo.

Yo no hago movimiento alguno para abrazarla. No puedo… no quiero hacerlo. Todo esto es un error.

—Porque sé que detrás de toda esa careta de maldad que tienes, hay algo bueno en ti— Dice e intenta besarme, pero yo quito el rostro. Esto tiene que terminar ya.

—No te soporto. Jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré pero hay algo en ti que me atrae… y te odio por eso, Isabella. TE ODIO por arruinarlo todo— Contesto en un gruñido, quito a Isabella de mi regazo y me levanto.

—Todo era perfecto antes de que tú llegaras— La tomo de la cadera y la siento en el escritorio, abriendo sus piernas con las mías.

—Te odio…— Susurro cerca de sus labios y observo sus ojos. Están bañados en lágrimas, pero no me importa. Necesito terminar con esto.

—Y esto no va a volver a suceder, nunca— Digo y desgarro con facilidad sus medias.

—¿Entendido? — Gruño y la penetro con fuerza.

Lo único que se escucha en toda la oficina son nuestros gemidos. La embisto con fuerza una y otra y otra vez, perdiéndome en su cuerpo y disfrutando ya que será la última vez que esto suceda.

Sus uñas se encajan en mi espalda y yo le doy la bienvenida al dolor, me lo merezco.

Dios… me merezco todo y más.

Mis manos están en su trasero y lo empujo hacia mí para llegar más adentro. Y quiero llorar, porque se ve hermosa… y yo no lo entiendo.

No entiendo qué tiene de hermosa pero sé que lo es.

Es horrendamente hermosa y la odio por eso.

No es perfecta.

No es mi estilo.

Pero no puedo evitar besarla porque sé que extrañaré esto pero necesito terminarlo por el bien de mi familia.

Sus manos se enroscan en mi pelo y su cara queda a dos centímetros de la mía y, por minutos, horas… la veo. Y ella me ve y el sonido de sus jadeos y los míos se queman en mi memoria.

La amo.

Dios… la amo tanto y estoy tan asqueado de mi mismo.

La amo porque es mi droga personal.

La odio por todo lo que es.

Todo lo que me hizo ser.

Todo lo que no seremos.

Y mientras yo la penetro con fuerza y la agarro de todos los lugares posibles y dejo marcas amoratadas en su blanca piel, fallo en darme cuenta de cómo la puerta de mi oficina se abre.

Y mientras gruño su nombre mientras me vengo, no me doy cuenta de las lágrimas que se demarran de unos ojos verdes que están observando desde la entrada.

Y cuando caigo exhausto sobre el torso de Isabella, encima de mi escritorio, es cuando lo escucho.

Escucho el sollozo proveniente de la puerta.

Escucho sus lágrimas derramándose y escucho las mías en un futuro.

Levanto la cabeza y ahí está ella, mi esposa, con dos cafés derramados en sus pies y su rostro transformado en una máscara de… asco.

Estoy tan agitado que no puedo hablar y luego todo se detiene y por un segundo observo sus ojos verdes y ellos me observan a mí y veo todo lo que he roto.

Sus manos abrazan su panza, protegiéndola e Isabella se gira para verla.

Y las dos mujeres se observan y yo siento que no tengo sangre en el cuerpo.

Intento decir algo pero solo salen puros jadeos.

Puedo sentir el calor de Isabella debajo de mí, pero todo desaparece.

Y solo queda ella… mi esposa.

—Esme…— Murmuro pero ella niega con la cabeza y su mirada contiene tanto asco que hace que el aire se me vaya.

Sale corriendo hacia el elevador y yo salgo corriendo detrás de ella, ignorando la pequeña mano de Isabella que intenta detenerme.

—¡DETENTE!, ¡ESME!, ¡NO! — Grito… pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Ya no hay nadie que me escuche gritar.

Ya no hay nadie que me vea llorar…

Ya no hay nadie que me detenga de la caída.

Estoy solo, tan solo que el sonido de mi corazón llega a mis oídos.

Tan solo en éste mundo que la perfección ya no existe.

Puesto que ya no hay nada.

Ya no existe nada.

Nunca existiría... y todo era mi culpa.

Mi única y completa culpa.

* * *

><p>*Se esconde detrás de una batidora gigante (?)*<p>

Sí, Esme es la esposa de Perfectward. No me pregunten por qué pero es que cuando imaginé ésta historia, ella era la esposa perfecta.

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero dando el robo del que fui víctima, no tengo laptop así que... bleh.

4 chaps más y Perfectward se va a dormir.

¿Opiniones? ¿Gritos? ¿Mentadas de madre?

Las amo... y feliz navidad.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:**Hemos pasado de ser perfectos, a no ser nada. Yo lo tenía todo, hasta que ella apareció. Hasta que yo me perdí. Hasta que decidí engañar todo lo que alguna vez conocí por un segundo con ella. Éste soy yo, destruyendo mi matrimonio, mi familia y mi vida. Soy Edward Cullen, y ésta es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>7.- Capítulo<strong>

"_I never mean to cause you trouble" Coldplay_

**Coming Undone**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

Febrero, 2010

La gente cambia. Todos somos idénticos a las estaciones del año. Pensamos diferente conforme pasa el tiempo… vemos los mejores momentos pasando frente a nuestros ojos y luego los peores los vivimos con una amargura increíblemente grande.

Somos lo que queremos ser.

Soy lo que yo mismo construí.

Ya no hay más sonrisas esperándome cuando llego a casa. Ya no hay más abrazos ni olor a comida proveniente de la cocina.

Ya no hay ojos verdes que me observen con ternura cuando más lo necesito.

Ahora solo hay vacío. Sexo frío con la persona que hizo que mi vida se fuese a la mierda.

Isabella sigue dando y dando y dando y yo sigo tomando y tomando y tomando y me odio. La odio. Nos ODIO por seguir con algo tan vacío como lo que estamos haciendo.

Ya ni siquiera es porque lo necesite, puesto que todo lo que yo requería se fue aquél día de diciembre en el que Esme se desapareció de mi vida.

Sigo acostándome con Isabella porque necesito algo que me ate a la vida que tenía antes. A la vida fácil que se me había dado. Necesito algo que me saque de la negrura a la que me he condenado por imbécil.

No soy mas que una copia de el hombre que era antes y que nunca volveré a ser.

Mi mundo era perfecto, mi vida era perfecto.

Mi bebé sería perfecto.

Yo había dejado de serlo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

El rostro de Isabella se asoma por la puerta y sonríe. Y odio su sonrisa porque pareciera que se la está dando a una persona a la que le tiene aprecio. Yo la odio… Dios, la odio tanto. La sigo tratando de la manera más cruel que hay, pero ella sigue pidiendo más, más y más.

—¿Qué? — Pregunto y la sonrisa de Isabella decae.

—Eh… tienes llamada en la línea dos. Es Alistair, tu abogado— Susurra y yo asiento y tomo el teléfono, ignorándola.

Escucho que susurra un suave "Te amo", pero no lo contesto.

Jamás lo voy a contestar y es que ella sigue intentándolo una y otra y otra vez y la odio porque NUNCA le voy a corresponder y ella sigue teniendo esa esperanza.

—Edward Cullen— Digo en el teléfono y suspiro.

—_Hola, Edward. Soy Alistair, ¿Estás ocupado?_

No. ¿Dime qué sucede? — Pregunto y, al instante, sé que algo anda mal. Alistair jamás me marcaba a la oficina a menos que fuese completamente importante.

—_Acabo de recibir un paquete bastante… interesante ésta mañana_— Contesta y yo asiento, aunque sé que no me está viendo—. _¿Podrías explicarme por qué el abogado de tu esposa me envió un requerimiento para divorcio? _

No. No. No. No. No.

—¡NO! — Grito, y pateo el escritorio.

—¡ELLA NO ME PUEDE HACER ESTO. TIENE QUE DEJARME ARREGLARLO. PUEDO ARREGLARLO. TIENE QUE DEJARME… ¡TIENE QUE DEJARME! — Grito, histérico y aviento el teléfono.

Esme no me puede hacer esto. No me puede dejar solo. No puede abandonarme.

Por favor… no.

Tomo las llaves del auto y salgo pitando de la oficina.

Escucho la voz de Isabella llamando, pero no me detengo a ver qué es lo que quiere.

No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea Esme.

Lo dejaría todo por ella… todo.

TODO.

Por favor, Dios, por favor, no dejes que se vaya de mi lado.

No me quites lo que tengo.

Me subo al auto y arranco. Necesito decirle lo mucho que la amo y lo mucho que la necesito.

Iba a entregarle mi corazón en sus manos, y ella tendría que aceptarlo.

Tenía que hacerlo porque ella era la única que podría destruirme.

Y si quería… yo la dejaría. Todo para que me perdonara.

* * *

><p>Hola :) las amo y perdón por la tardanza.<p>

Solo quedan 3 chaps más.

¿Opinión?

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:**Hemos pasado de ser perfectos, a no ser nada. Yo lo tenía todo, hasta que ella apareció. Hasta que yo me perdí. Hasta que decidí engañar todo lo que alguna vez conocí por un segundo con ella. Éste soy yo, destruyendo mi matrimonio, mi familia y mi vida. Soy Edward Cullen, y ésta es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>8.- Capítulo<strong>

_"I'm coming up only to hold you under  
>And coming up only to show you wrong<br>And to know you is hard; we wonder...  
>To know you all wrong; we warn." Band Of Horses.<em>

**Coming Undone**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

Corro.

Jamás pensé que poner un pie delante del otro sería tan pesado.

Pero es que ella está ahí, y yo no puedo alcanzarla.

No puedo detenerla.

No puedo arreglar esto… pero tengo que encontrar una manera.

Debo de hacerlo.

Escucho los gritos de Alice, mi cuñada, pero no le hago caso.

Subo las escaleras, uno tras otro y jamás se me había hecho tan largo.

_Quiéreme._

Por favor, solo… _quiéreme_.

Y la encuentro, y ella me observa desde su lugar en la cama.

Y se ve perfecta.

El color blanco hace que ella salte en la imagen.

Sus manos abrazan, protectoramente, su vientre.

Y la amo. Dios… la amo más.

Sus ojos verdes están rojos y más lágrimas salen de ellos.

Y eso hace que me ponga de rodillas.

El verla tan destruida… tan triste.

Tan desesperanzada.

Quiero matarme en ese instante. Quiero decirle que todo va a estar bien y que la amaré por siempre.

Que la palabra "arrepentimiento" ni siquiera está cerca de lo que siento en éste momento.

—Esme…— Susurro y ella niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí, Edward? — Contesta con voz rasposa y da un paso hacia atrás.

—Esme, por favor… por favor, _quiéreme_— Y no hay más qué decir.

No puedo existir en un mundo en el que ella no esté presente.

Isabella no importaba, mi trabajo no importaba.

El cielo no importaba si ella no estaba conmigo.

Ella me observa con tristeza y ahora yo soy el que se pone a llorar como un recién nacido.

Sollozos salen de mi boca y la mirada se hace borrosa.

Desenfocada.

—Por favor, por favor, Esme. Por favor… POR FAVOR, quiéreme. Por favor, no me dejes. Tú no. Tú no me dejes.

…Por favor.

Y le sigo rogando y mis palabras se tropiezan una tras otra y dudo que pueda entenderme.

Soy un desastre de lamentos.

Siento manos en mi rostro y un suave "_Sh…_" llega de alguna parte de la habitación.

Y luego, su rostro está frente al mío y sus brazos me rodean el cuello.

Y me siento de nuevo en casa.

Nuestras lágrimas se unen y su cuerpo tiembla contra el mío. Es la mejor sensación del mundo.

La de tenerla en mis manos.

No quiero dejarla ir. Nunca.

—Te amo, Dios… Te amo tanto— Murmuro una y otra vez contra su cuello.

Su olor a vainilla y Coco me llena los sentidos.

¿Cómo pude haber abandonado esto por Isabella?

Esto es perfección.

Esto es todo lo que algún día soñé y pude tener.

Te amo.

Te amo.

Y siempre te amaré.

—Dame una oportunidad de arreglar esto, Esme. Por favor— Murmuro y espero por su respuesta.

Y sus palabras son las que, sin aviso, cambian mi mundo.

* * *

><p>¡Ah!, soy una mega cockblock gigante, lo sé. Hahahahahaha pero ya, prometo, en el siguiente sabrán lo que ella dice y luego, epílogo y bye-bye.<p>

¿A poco no es lindísimo cuando llora?

Las amo. ¿Opiniones?

****"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:**Hemos pasado de ser perfectos, a no ser nada. Yo lo tenía todo, hasta que ella apareció. Hasta que yo me perdí. Hasta que decidí engañar todo lo que alguna vez conocí por un segundo con ella. Éste soy yo, destruyendo mi matrimonio, mi familia y mi vida. Soy Edward Cullen, y ésta es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>9.- Capítulo<strong>

_"Oh, so what?_  
><em>Maybe she could not really ever see you through herself<em>  
><em>What does that change about you or her?<em>  
><em>Try and stay out of your head<em>  
><em>I have seen you invent the damnedest things there" Greg Lashwell<em>

**Coming Undone**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

Siempre recordaré ese día.

El día en el que una simple palabra cambió mi vida entera.

El día en el que, sin clemencia alguna, mi vida cambió.

El día en el que Esme me sacó de la desgracia y dijo "Sí".

El día en el que regresé a ser parte de su vida.

Nada era perfecto. Había dejado de serlo.

Había dejado de existir esa "Perfección" de la cual yo tanto alardeaba en un inicio.

Ahora la "Inseguridad" era la nueva palabra. Cada vez que ella salía, cada vez que yo contestaba el teléfono, cada vez que los dos nos mirábamos a los ojos… era como si estuviésemos esperando algo.

Como si ella esperara que yo hiciese algo malo para poder irse y yo estuviese esperando a que ella me dejara.

Su panza cada vez crecía más, y por esos pocos segundos en los que yo tomaba su mano en las consultas del doctor y los dos veíamos a nuestro bebé, sentía que todo iba a estar bien.

Y luego… luego regresábamos a la realidad.

La amo. Dios sabe que la amo más que a mi propia vida y sé que ella me ama también, pero estoy perdido en cómo ganar su confianza.

Me odio a mi mismo por haberle hecho esto.

Yo soy el causante de que ya no tenga seguridad ni en ella ni en mí.

Yo soy el causante de que aquella confianza que tanto nos teníamos ahora parezca una simple broma de mis recuerdos.

—Te amo — Murmuro contra su panza y siento que algo se mueve dentro de ella.

Levanto la mirada y Esme está sonriendo, aunque la emoción no le llega a los ojos.

—¿Cuándo me lo vas a decir de regreso? — Pregunto y recuesto mi oído sobre su abdomen. Sus dedos juegan con mi cabello y la oigo suspirar.

—Cuando confíe lo suficiente en que el amor que te doy sí es los bastante fuerte como para que tú te quedes — Contesta y yo asiento.

No importa lo mucho que se lo repita una y otra vez, ella no confía en mí.

—Me hiciste sentir… como si yo no hubiese sido suficiente — Susurra y puedo escuchar las lágrimas en su voz.

—Me hiciste sentir como si necesitaras a otra mujer para poder amarme — Sigue y yo levanto la mirada.

—Te odié… o más bien, intenté odiarte, pero no pude — Y las lágrimas se derraman.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la beso son suavidad, intentando demostrarle lo mucho que me importa.

Intentando decirle, en ese beso, que Isabella jamás había sido mejor mujer que ella.

—Tienes que entender que YO era el que jamás fue suficiente — Murmuré contra sus labios, pero ella no contestó nada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿Yo fui la que te hizo sentir que no eras suficiente? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué, Edward?, tú y yo pudimos haberlo tenido todo… ¿Soy, acaso, yo la culpable? — Dice ella y un sollozo se atora en su garganta.

Mi corazón duele.

Duele y quiero arrancar éste dolor. Jamás había sentido algo así.

Jamás había sentido que había jodido tanto a una persona como para hacerla sentir tan poco.

—Nunca. Nunca, Esme. El que arruinó todo aquí fui yo. Por favor, discúlpame. Por favor… déjame amarte— Contesto y ella asiente con la cabeza, tragándose las lágrimas.

—Tengo miedo, Edward. Tengo mucho miedo— Y yo la abrazo, e intento hacer desaparecer todo aquello que la asusta. Sé que tardaré bastante tiempo en demostrarle que la amo. Sé que nunca me perdonará del todo…

…Pero intentaré hacer su vida lo más perfecta posible.

Intentaré darle todo lo que soy.

* * *

><p>*Se esconde detrás de una zanahoria gigante* Lo sé... me disculpo por la tardanza, pero la realidad me llamaba y no podía ignorarla. Solo queda el epílogo, y como uds sabrán (las que ya me han leído antes) yo siempre resuelvo todo en mis epílogos, por lo cual son más largos. Si todo me sale bien, lo tendré listo ésta semana :)<p>

¿Opiniones? ¡LAS AMO!

RR son mejores que Perfectward desnudo.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	11. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

**Summary:**Hemos pasado de ser perfectos, a no ser nada. Yo lo tenía todo, hasta que ella apareció. Hasta que yo me perdí. Hasta que decidí engañar todo lo que alguna vez conocí por un segundo con ella. Éste soy yo, destruyendo mi matrimonio, mi familia y mi vida. Soy Edward Cullen, y ésta es mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

"_Watch the sunrise__  
><em>_Say your goodbyes__  
><em>_Off we go__  
><em>_Some conversation__  
><em>_No contemplation__  
><em>_Hit the road__" Maroon 5_

**Coming Undone**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

Enero, 2012

Emmett llora.

Sus pequeñas y regordetas manos se alzan para que yo lo cargue y juro que cada vez que observo sus hermosos ojos verdes el corazón se detiene por un segundo.

Mi hijo es perfecto.

Escucho a Esme moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cocina y sonrío. La amo… demasiado. Los amo a las dos, aunque mi vida ya no es igual.

Las largas horas de trabajo en la oficina han sido reducidas a normales. Las sonrisas de mi esposa siguen siendo un poco forzadas y las peleas han sido más abundantes.

Ha habido acusaciones y bastante llanto de parte de los dos. Ella se ha ido a la cama llorando y yo me he levantado con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jamás, en mil años, pensé que la perfección que había creado se fuese a deshacer de esa manera.

Isabella Swan fue el peor error que pude haber cometido, y hasta la fecha me sigo preguntando el por qué lo hice. El por qué no pude detener mis impulsos.

Esme y yo estamos yendo a terapia. Marcus, nuestro psicólogo, me explicó que mi obsesión con la perfección había subido a tal grado que había explotado e inconscientemente había buscado todo aquello que representaba lo opuesto.

Esme había llorado por semanas cuando escuchó mi diagnostico.

Era un obsesivo compulsivo y me tomó mucho esfuerzo y bastantes sesiones hacerle entender que esto no era su culpa.

Jamás pensé que el arrepentimiento fuese una emoción que yo fuese a sentir… y me equivocaba bastante.

La palabra "Arrepentimiento" no estaba ni de cerca a lo que sentía.

Jamás lo volvería a hacer, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Isabella renunció el día en el que salí corriendo como loco en busca de Esme. Al día siguiente marcó a mi celular, pero por cobarde no contesté. Dejó un buzón de voz y, sin que mi esposa supiese, lo escuché.

Fue una de las tardes más amargas de mi vida.

Entre sollozos me había dicho lo mierda que la había hecho sentir, lo poco mujer que se sentía y lo mucho que se había arrepentido de amarme.

No podía culparla, pero tampoco podía quitarle la parte de culpa que tenía.

Los dos habíamos cometido un error gigante. Yo por romper mis votos y ella por pensar que podría entregarme su corazón.

Jamás volví a saber de ella, y ni siquiera intenté buscarla.

Por todo lo que sabía, podría estar muerta en éste momento y la verdad era que no me importaba. No porque fuese un maldito insensible… sino porque mi familia venía primero.

Todo a mí alrededor había dejado de ser perfecto, a excepción de dos cosas: mi esposa y mi hijo.

—Dale de comer— Susurra mi esposa con una sonrisita y extiende su mano para darme la mamila. Está recargada en el marco de la puerta y nos observa a Emmett y a mi.

Se ve hermosa.

—Te amo— Digo, y es tan cierto.

—Te amo— Contesta y mi estómago explota con mil mariposas.

Mi vida es lejos de ser perfecta. Es lejos de lo que alguna vez fue… y dudo que algún día regrese.

Siempre habrá dudas, siempre habrá un "Y si…" pero lo que importa es el momento, el ahora.

Lo que importa es que ella está conmigo. Y la amo.

Lo que importa es que, a pesar de que sé que no sucederá, sigo esperando a que haya perfección.

Soy Edward Cullen, y ésta es la historia de cómo destrocé mi vida, destruí el corazón de mi esposa y perdí todo.

Éste soy yo… dejando de ser perfecto, para ser solo un humano.

Imperfección.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por viajas conmigo en ésta historia y llegar hasta el final.<p>

Perfectward tomó vida gracias a ustedes y... bueno, ¿Qué les puedo decir?, mejores lectoras no existen.

Las amo, y gracias por seguirme.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


End file.
